


What about us?

by gottalovev



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, no infinity war (movie) spoilers, tony&peter flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Don't get Steve wrong: he is grateful Star-Lord and his crew joined the fight against Thanos. The blatant flirting with Tony, though? He doesn't like it at all.





	What about us?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The fic doesn't take into account any Infinity War spoilers. Set in a future where the Avengers reformed, even though how it happened following CA:CW isn't mentioned.

The slab of cement Steve has appropriated isn't the most comfortable place to rest, but at least it's in the shade. The fight against the bulk of Thanos' army went on for days, and Steve is exhausted. It's with half-opened eyes that he watches their circumstantial ally land his ship and step down its hatch. Steve's shield is within reach, if need be.

The unknown orange and blue spaceship had pieced through enemy lines mid-battle only to turn around and start firing at Thanos' ships. The Avenger's comms – and probably everyone else's - had been overtaken by a frantic message, the newcomer saying he was named Star-Lord and that he came in peace, and not to shoot him please. Of course no one had trusted him much, especially not the military, but they were pathetically outgunned and the little spaceship was a godsend.

All through the rest of the fight, Star-Lord and his copilot or gunner had been smartasses on the airwaves, but at least still ready to follow orders. The man that struts out of the ship is not quite what Steve expected. Younger, for sure, he must not be much more than over 35 years old if it's a race that follows Earth metabolism. The guy is tall, well built, and pretty handsome, too. He's garbed in dark red leather, and visibly likes to be the focus of the attention of the Avengers that are present at the moment, which is himself, Natasha, Clint and Rhodes, who hasn't opened his facemask.

"Aww," Star-Lord says, when he reaches the ground. "I wonder if I should kiss the asphalt or something."

Biting down on a groan of pain as he gets up and puts his shield on his back, Steve walks up to the guy and offers his hand to shake.

"Thank you for your help, Star-Lord," he says.

It makes him grin widely. "My pleasure."

He's distracted by Tony landing Iron Man right next to them. Tony pipes up in Steve's ear.  
"Not quite what I expected. Do you think he's really on our side?"

It's not like Steve can answer out loud, but he does a minute shrug, knows Tony has seen it.

"Very cool, by the way," Star-Lord says, gesturing to the armors, and then at Steve. "And the costume, too, very inspirational."

Steve never quite got over the embarrassment of being dressed up as a national symbol, and he can feel his cheeks heat. It's hard enough to explain what the uniform is supposed to mean to the rest of the world, so it's downright weird for people from other planets.

"It's a long story," Steve says. "Means a lot to some people."

He doesn't miss Tony's snort of amusement on comms. He's one to talk, though, Steve knows that under the now jaded exterior, Tony had quite the hero worship for Captain America growing up.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Star-Lord says with a nod. "My Grandpa loved the comics."

Natasha, who's standing at Steve's side, tilts her head. "Captain America comics?"

Star-Lord is beaming now. "Yes! I even had a shield when I was five. Nowhere as good as yours, though. Man, seeing you throw it is a thing of beauty."

"You're from Earth?" Steve asks. It's the only thing that makes any sense, with what he's saying.

"Originally, yes!" Star-Lord says with a nod. "I got… let's say…" he makes a face. " Forcibly adopted when I was eight. Yeah. Let's call it that."

"Name and last known address?" Iron man asks. Then, in Steve's ear alone or at most the Team, he adds, "I can't believe I am hearing this with my own two ears. Forcibly adopted? He means abducted by aliens, I suppose? Jesus."

"Peter Jason Quill, St-Charles, Missouri."

"Huh," Iron man says, a second later. "That checks out. In 1988, an 8 years old boy named Peter Quill ran away after the death of his mother, Meredith Quill. No info of whether he was found or not."

"Yeah, no. Yondu never came back close enough to Earth for me to pass a message along." The pause that follows is long, and Peter makes a pained expression. It almost looks like guilt. "Maybe I could have, but. I wonder if-"

"Gregg Quill is still alive, yes," Tony says, quite kindly, considering.

"Hey Quill! Can you stick to the script? I am sick and tired of being cooped up in your damn ship."

It's the same voice from the comms, earlier. Reflexively, Steve unhooks his shield, ready to throw. Both Tony and Rhodey raise a repulsor and Quill grimaces.

"Oh, right. Okay, so I'm Terran but my friends are not. I swear we just came to help. So please don't shoot my Team?"

"Fair enough," Steve says, gesturing for everyone to stand down. As a show of his own good faith, he puts the shield on his back again.

"Okay, guys, come on down!" Peter says.

The first of Quill's crew to appear is a lean woman with green skin, who looks stern and mistrustful, followed by a second woman with blue skin who scowls even more, part android or so it seems from here. By their side is a bulky man with grey-green and red skin covered with intricate tattoos, who doesn't look much friendlier, and a middle-aged man in an almost punk get-up and more red leather. In fact, it seems like they all wear an uniform of sort in red, which gives quite a look. But the two individuals that have them all staring are the moving tree and the walking dressed-up raccoon by his side.

"About time," the raccoon says. Steve is trying not to gape.

"You've got to be shitting me," Tony and Rhodey say in synchronicity over the comms.

"Gamora, Nebula, Drax, Kraglin, Groot and Rocket," Peter lists. "Guys, this is Captain America and friends.

"Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow and War Machine," says Steve at his turn.

"How did you end up in the middle of this fight, Quill?" Clint asks. "Not that we're not grateful for your help, but you've got to admit your timing was especially good."

Peter nods. "We've been looking to take on Thanos for a long time. When we finally closed in, he was attacking Earth, so we had to do something."

"Is this ship yours?" Tony asks.

"Yeah," Quill says proudly. "That's my girl."

"Can I have a look?"

Of course Tony is curious about the ship.

"I'm sure you guys are cool, defending Earth and everything, but we've just met," Quill says.

"Yeah," Rocket adds. "Why would we let the shiny destructive robot in?"

Tony immediately has the suit open up, and he steps out. "What about like this?"

Steve immediately hates the idea. Out of the suit, Tony is a lot more vulnerable.

"Oh, nice," Quill says. He obviously means the armor, though there is quite a bit of leering on Tony going on, that Steve doesn't like one bit. "The Air Force sure upgraded since I left."

Tony throws his head back as he laughs. "Yeah, no! I'm not Air Force."

"Please come on in, then," Peter says, gesturing to the ship with a flourish.

Tony grins and Steve steps forward too. He's not letting Tony go on a stranger's spaceship alone.

"On the other hand, I _am _Air Force," Rhodey says, and moves his shoulder cannon towards the ship. "No funny business."__

__"Your buddies are safe with me," Quill says._ _

__"Nat, keep an eye out," Steve orders._ _

"I am Groot," the tree says as Tony ducks around him and the raccoon starts laughing.  
  
"Got that right!" 

__Steve has no idea what they are talking about, and it's more than a little unsettling._ _

__"So, hum, where are you guys from?" Steve hears Clint ask the raccoon. How is this their lives?_ _

__He does have to trust that everyone outside will behave while he, Tony and Quill are inside. Pretty much everyone is tired from the battle, though, and they won after all. It should be fine, and Rhodes and Nat will be able to handle the situation if something happens. There is little more to do but to follow Tony and Quill up the plank leading inside the ship if he doesn't want to be left behind._ _

__"That suit of armor is pretty great," Quill is telling Tony._ _

__"I think so too," Tony says._ _

__"How did you get that gig?"_ _

__Tony frowns. "What gig? Being an Avenger? I'm pretty sure I was only green-lighted when the God of Mischief and his brother appeared and Fury found himself lacking in firepower."_ _

__"Gods?" Quill frowns._ _

__"Loki and Thor," Steve says. "From Asgard. Very old, were worshipped as gods by the early Scandinavian tribes. We could have used Thor's help today."_ _

__"If he'd known Thanos would end up here, he would have come, Cap. It made sense that you sent him and Bruce to hold the European front. I'm sure he'll manage to fly in for the ultimate battle next time. In fact, I'd bet he's pissed that he missed the big showdown," Tony says. He's talking as normal but Steve can see that he's not focusing on the conversation, but eying everything around them with interest._ _

__"Good for you that they recruited you for the Avengers. Love the name by the way," Quill says, and manages to step in between Tony and Steve. It's deliberate, as if he's trying to get all of Tony's attention. "But I meant the gig of flying the armor. How do you manage to do that if you're not Air Force like your friend?"_ _

__Tony laughs again, visibly amused. Steve realizes that he likes the fact that Quill doesn’t know who he's talking to, and the whole history and baggage that comes with it._ _

__"I fly the suit because I made the suit," Tony says with a shit-eating grin._ _

__Quill's eyebrows shoot up. "You?"_ _

__"Me," Tony says, winking. "Did the other suit, too. Years ago Rhodey stole one to bring it to the Man, so you could say it's on loan to the Air Force. But really it's just for Jim because he's my BFF."_ _

__Quill looks at Steve, silently asking for validation._ _

__"He made the suits," Steve confirms, which earns an appreciative whistle from Quill._ _

__"Awesome, man. Here, let me open the door." Quill opens it, and he doesn't step away which means that Tony has to squeeze through, for a moment chest to chest with Quill._ _

__It's an obvious move, and one that Tony responds to by looking up at Quill through his eyelashes, a teasing smile on his face. He's flirting back and it makes Steve's stomach churn. Tony has never flirted with him like this, unabashed and visibly interested. Sure there was a bit of teasing, and friendly banter, but never sexy looks like this, Steve would have noticed. Visibly Tony's into men, but not into Steve specifically._ _

__"Since there are no known habitable worlds less than 4.2 light years from here, as far as we know, I get that this ship can travel pretty fast?" Tony asks._ _

__"Yes, mostly through wormholes."_ _

__"And you can set those at will?" The cabin has basic flight equipment, as far as Steve can see, and he knows Tony itches to check every detail, possibly take it apart and put it back together._ _

__"Yes, though the computer pretty much takes care of it, to be honest," Quill says. He visibly caught on Tony's fascination. "Want to see the engine?"_ _

__And bingo, Tony beams at him. "Hell yes!"_ _

__"After you," Quill says, showing him the way out of the cockpit._ _

__Tony has a bounce in his step, and Steve notices that Quill's checking his ass. Not that Steve can blame him, it's a fantastic ass, especially when molded by the black undersuit Tony favors these days. Steve has admired it a lot himself, but he never dared make his interest known, (which could be part of the problem). The new guy has been with them for less than a day and looks about to make a pass. And Tony? Doesn't look averse to it at all._ _

__"So, Quill, will you stick around for a bit?" Tony asks._ _

__"Peter, please. And do you go by Iron Man all the time, or?" Peter asks._ _

__It makes Tony smile again, "I'm Tony." The lack of last name is telling. Tony is visibly enjoying the almost anonymity. He points at him. "This is Steve Rogers."_ _

__Peter turns to him, raising eyebrows. "Wow, that's commitment. Like the original."_ _

__"That's because he's the real deal," Tony says, smiling wider. "The long lost Captain America, defrosted after 70 years in the Arctic. The one and only -"_ _

__"Don't you dare, Tony!" Steve warns._ _

__"- Capsicle!" Tony finishes anyway, face filled with glee._ _

__"Will you ever let this stupid pun go? Ever?" Steve says, sighing._ _

__He removes his cowl, puts it in his back pocket because it's of no use anyway and the ship is running kind of hot. The little aircraft took a beating throughout the fight; the environmental controls must have been hit somehow, or sacrificed for power. Steve didn't do it to make a point, but it does anyway as Peter's eyes go wide._ _

__"Oh shit, it is you!" he says with awe._ _

__"Just as handsome as the promo posters, I know," Tony says, shaking his head as if it's a bad thing. He turns to check the engine, fingers following tubes and other parts. "They never warned us that the helmet hair would be so cute, though. Totally unfair for us puny humans."_ _

__Well that's nice, an obvious compliment and Steve can't help a little pleased smile. And then he's distracted as Tony bends down to check something._ _

__"Looks like he knows his way around engines," Peter says, now by Steve's side and observing the view, too._ _

__"He does. Give him a couple of days and he'll not only fix your ship, he'll improve it," Steve says. Best to get you out of here faster, he doesn't add. This jealousy episode is getting out of control._ _

__"Oh well, I could live with that. He can tinker with my engine whenever he wants, if you know what I mean," Peter says slyly._ _

__Steve clamps his jaw shut and barely, barely refrains from doing something stupid. Like lying through his teeth and saying Tony's taken already._ _

__"So, Peter, you didn't answer," Tony says when he resurfaces from his initial survey. He's got grease on one cheek, somehow, and dammit all to hell, it makes him even more handsome. "You here for long?"_ _

__"Dunno," Peter says. "Haven't thought about it, but surely I'd want to see Gramps. But then there's the rest of my Team, and I'm not sure Missouri is ready for that."_ _

__"You could all come stay at the Tower for a bit," Tony says, because of course he offers to host strange aliens they know nothing about._ _

__"The Tower?" Peter asks, perking up._ _

__"Yeah, my place, Manhattan. Used to be my offices too, but I kept the last two floors. Plenty of space, and you could even park this baby on top," Tony says. Sound like innocent courtesy until he gives Peter a blatant once over. "You know, kick back a little, get up to speed on what you missed in the last 30 years or so. The new Star Wars movies were decent, by the way."_ _

__"Tony, that's nice, but you can't-" Steve starts to object, seeing everything getting out of control, fast, at the way Peter's face lights up. He's going to accept, and they'll start sleeping together, and Steve will stew in jealousy and abject misery._ _

__Tony whips to him, frowning. "Why not?"_ _

__"There's a security protocol to-" he starts, only to be interrupted again._ _

__"I'm sure we can convince the authorities that the tower is secure enough to have them," Tony argues._ _

__"It the middle of New York?" Steve argues. "People mind their business, that's true, but I'm pretty sure no one is ready for a raccoon and a tree who talks, Tony."_ _

__Tony has crossed his arms over his chest and is tilting his chin up, the very picture of defiant. He's getting annoyed. "Okay, then, the compound."_ _

__Fuck, it would be the best place, but Steve just shakes his head, desperate. "We can't take that decision-"_ _

__Immediately Tony bristles like a pissed off porcupine. "Oh _now_ the Avengers have to defer to the authorities!"_ _

__And fuck, the situation is getting totally out of Steve's control, fast. Peter is smart enough to want to get out of the blast radius, walking backwards towards the door, hands raised._ _

__"Hey, I'll let you talk it out. I better go see my crew, make sure there's no trouble!"_ _

__Tony is so pissed, he makes a waving-shoo motion as Peter exits and closes the engine room door behind him._ _

__"We don't know those people," Steve says. "You can't just set up slumber parties with strangers like that..."_ _

__Unfortunately, that was too revealing and Tony squints at him._ _

__"Is that what has your panties in a twist? Yeah, I like the guy, he seems interested back, and I'd appreciate getting laid in the foreseeable future, it's been a while. Who are you to play cockblock? How is it any of your business, anyway?"_ _

__Of course Tony zoomed in directly on the crux of the manner. Either Steve shuts up and watches everything happen from the sidelines, or he jumps on the grenade and sees where that leaves them. He's tired of being a coward, anyway._ _

__"It's not my business, no," Steve admits. "But Quill's not the only option you have."_ _

__Tony rolls his eyes. "I know that. But believe it or not, picking someone up without ever knowing if they're just after their fifteen minutes of fame by proxy, or my money, it gets a bit stale. Peter has no idea who I am, and he likes me anyway."_ _

__It makes Steve's stomach sink, because that's true. He hasn't tried dating much, but he faced similar problems, even though as Steve Rogers he is a lot less recognizable than Tony Stark. Also dating him is not a sure way to end up in gossip rags, which is inexplicably a goal for some people. Maybe Peter Quill is just what Tony needs, after all. Steve sighs and looks down, tries to hide how much it hurts._ _

__"He does. Of course he does."_ _

__"Why the long face, then? It's just a little fun. Hopefully good sex. I won't hop in his ship and leave Earth forever!"_ _

__God, no. That would be terrible, and now Steve will have to worry about that, too. Tony and Peter hitting it off, falling in love… Peter can offer Tony the stars, literally. Steve is in too deep, so he has to confess. It doesn't seem like Tony will rest before he gets to the root of the matter, anyway._ _

__"It's just that I like you, too," Steve says, finally looking back towards Tony who blinks slowly, totally shocked. "So I'm being a jealous ass. I'm sorry, I hope you-" he can't even say that he hopes they have fun, his stomach almost rebels. "I'll make myself scarce."_ _

__Steve does an about face, totally mortified. He said what he had to say, and now he'll get far away from here and won't resurface as long as Peter Quill is around, it's better for everyone. Surely it will be embarrassing to be around Tony for a while, but they should be fine in the field, and that's what is important._ _

__"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, there!" Tony says before Steve manages his escape._ _

__He turns around reluctantly - knows he's flushed and hates this moment immensely. He doesn't need to be let down gently, and be assured that Tony is flattered, really, but can't see him that way. Tony's eyes are still round as saucers, visibly totally taken by surprise by his confession._ _

__"Jealous? You?"_ _

__"Yes," Steve admits, because he can own up to it. He wonders why it's so surprising, he's only human. "Greener than the Hulk. I hate his guts and his shiny spaceship."_ _

__"Because you like me?" It seems like Tony can't process this at all._ _

__"Yes, Tony. Because I like you. A lot. For a while now."_ _

__Tony shakes his head. "No. No. Fuck, you got hit in the head, and we didn't even notice."_ _

__It makes Steve snort-laughs through the pain that is this conversation._ _

__"I'm not concussed, you idiot. I'm crazy stupid about you. Sam knows. Nat knows. Clint probably does too. Bucky swears he'll ask you out himself if I don't make a move soon because he's sick and tired of my pining. So yeah, I like you."_ _

__Wow, he's picking momentum on this confession thing. It gets easier with every word that gets out, especially since Tony has started moving towards him, searching his face to gauge how truthful this is, as if he expects that Steve will suddenly say it's a big joke._ _

__"So when you say Quill is not the only option I have, what you're saying is that you, Steve Rogers, are an option?" Tony asks._ _

__"Yes. Just sex if that's the only thing you want." It's painful to admit, but Steve's that desperate for anything. "More if I'm lucky. So yes, I, Steve Rogers, am an option."_ _

__Tony's eyebrows have climbed up his forehead._ _

__"That is brand new information to me," he says._ _

__"You've made that clear," Steve says. Frankly, he was sure that Tony knew, but was kind enough to not make things awkward in the face of his infatuation._ _

__"And you seriously think that given option A, Steve Rogers, and option B, a guy who calls himself Star-Lord, I'd go with B?"_ _

__That sounds awfully like Tony's saying he wouldn't chose a guy who calls himself Star-Lord. It brings hope into the mix of emotions, which is heady._ _

__"Who knows?" Steve says, trying for a joke._ _

__"And you call me an idiot," Tony says, starting to smile. He reaches out to Steve, touches his chest and the contact releases an army of butterflies in his ribcage. "If I'd known you were an option, I would have asked you out years ago."_ _

__Steve gently takes Tony's hand in his and brings it up to his lips, kisses his knuckles. That simple gesture feels like everything, especially the way Tony's eyes go soft._ _

__"Well now you do know." Steve can't believe it's out in the open, and that it didn't backfire on him at all._ _

__On the contrary, since Tony bridges the space between them, stepping forward until they are chest to chest. He opens his hand and slides it against Steve's cheek, back until he cups his neck and gently nudges down._ _

__"C'mere," he murmurs._ _

__Their first kiss is soft, tentative, but also perfect. Emboldened, Steve wraps an arm around Tony's back, his other hand cradling the back of Tony's skull to keep him right where he wants him. The thrill that shoots through him when Tony groans and melts into his arm is indescribable. The kiss rapidly gets more heated as each new one is deeper, wetter and more intense. With it comes a mix of emotions that goes from a deep, pure joy to the desire for this to never stop because Steve is absolutely sure he's addicted already._ _

__"Fuck, Steve," Tony says when he pulls back a little to breathe, only to kiss him deep again. "This is going to be so good."_ _

__It might be just kissing for now, but Steve wholly agrees. He's hard as a rock just from that, tasting that clever mouth and from the feel of Tony against him; they fit perfectly like puzzle pieces._ _

__"Yeah," he pants, dizzy with desire. "God I want you."_ _

__"You've got me, Big Guy," Tony says, biting at Steve's neck and making him shudder. "As long as you want me."_ _

__Steve has to cup Tony's cheek for this, makes him meet his eyes._ _

__"I want this, us, to be it," he tells him, eye to eye. "You and me."_ _

__Tony's smile is fond and so damn affectionate. "You almost make a guy believe in a happy ever after."_ _

__"Why not?" Steve asks. "Sure, it won't always be easy. But it's worth it. You're worth it."_ _

__Tony's makes a little huff, half surprise at the word and surely half disbelief. Steve knows he carries a lifetime of insecurities, but he is prepared to fight those, every day, until Tony finally believes him. Steve kisses Tony again, pouring all of his feelings in the act, and he's thrilled when Tony goes pliant again. Great way to get him out of his head, then._ _

__They should get out of here, deal with Quill and his crew, sort the fallouts of the aftermath of the battle but Steve can't let go. He's wanted this, wanted Tony, for too long and it's asking too much of him to put this on pause for what is sure to be endless meetings and debrief before they have another moment to themselves. Visibly Tony's in the same frame of mind, hands fleeting all over Steve's shoulder and back where he can edge under the shield, then his pecs and side, as if he can't stop anywhere because there's too much to explore. Steve knows exactly how that feels. Kissing is great, it's fantastic, but Steve is greedy: he wants more. He manages to flip them around and frog-marches Tony until he's got him trapped against the door. When Tony does a questioning sound, Steve shoves a thigh between his legs to give him something to grind on, which is rewarded by the most beautiful moan._ _

__"Jesus!" Tony curses. "Now?"_ _

__"Please." It sounds as desperate as he is._ _

__"Fuck, yes, let me-" Tony babbles, hands now at Steve's belt, trying to unfasten the frankly impractical number of buckles of the uniform. He'd love to have Tony's hand on him, but that's not his immediate objective._ _

__"In a minute," Steve says, kissing Tony again._ _

__"What? Why?" The whiny quality in Tony's voice, which sounds like a toddler denied a toy, makes Steve chuckle. "You said now," Tony adds, and unfairly, he cups Steve's hard cock through the fabrics of the uniform and grinds with the heel of his hand, just right. Steve pants through the acute spike of pleasure it elicits and Tony's smile turns devious._ _

__"Come on, Steve, help me out here."_ _

__"Soon," Steve promises. "First this," he adds, and drops to his knees._ _

__"Oh." Tony is watching him with huge eyes, pupils blown. "I am ready to accept these conditions."_ _

__Steve caresses up Tony's thighs and leans in, nosing at the obscene outline of his erection, molded by the stretchy fabric._ _

__"I'm preemptively apologizing for how quick this is going to be," Tony says, fingers gently carding through Steve's hair._ _

__"It's fine," Steve says, wasting no time in pulling down the pants part of Tony's suit and isn't particularly surprised - but even more turned on - that he wears no underwear beneath._ _

__Tony's cock is full and flushed, already glistening with pre-come, and it's the first time outside of porn that Steve sees a man completely hairless. It's surprisingly arousing, and Steve doesn't fight the impulse to kiss the bare skin at the base of Tony's dick, and then licks a slide to his equally groomed balls. He smells amazing, like musk and sex._ _

__"God you're gorgeous," Tony says, fingers light as feathers skimming Steve's jaw._ _

__Who knows how long they have left before someone comes looking for them. Steve will have to wait to really take Tony apart, slowly, but right now time is of the essence. It doesn't mean he can't make it good, or at least as good as he knows how. He closes a hand around Tony's dick and brings it to his mouth, sucking wet and tight from the get go._ _

__"Whoa," Tony says, hand tightening in Steve's hair. The flash of pain makes him groan around Tony's cock._ _

__He takes as much as he can take into his mouth, covering the rest with his hand and pumping in time with the bobbing of his head. Meanwhile, Tony is only minutely twitching his hips, doing is very best not to push deeper into Steve's mouth. Tony wasn't lying when he said it wouldn't be long, though; when Steve sneaks two fingers near his hole, he can feel Tony's balls drawing tight._ _

__"Fuck, yes," Tony curses. "Jesus. So fucking good. I'm close, so close-"_ _

__He's trying to pull back, probably to avoid coming in his mouth, but Steve isn't having it. He doubles his efforts, going even deeper, and Tony comes into his mouth with a long drawn moan. It's probably the sexiest sound Steve has ever heard, and it ratchets up his own desire. He keeps busy sucking at Tony's cock, but his hands fly to his belt. He needs his dick out yesterday. It's a good thing that he's so used to the buckles, snaps and zippers, because he's able to make fast work of them, then shoves a hand into his pants, closing a fist on his cock. God he's sensitive, and he doesn't remember being this hard and desperate._ _

__"Hey, no, no, come up here," Tony says, pulling at his arm, before Steve can finish._ _

__Finally pulling off Tony's softening dick, Steve shakes his head and looks up at him. God he's breathtaking: flushed, hair weirdly all over the place and his bottom lip is puffy and red. Tony probably chewed on it in the last couple of minutes to get that result and it's beautiful._ _

__"It's alright-" Steve rasps. "I'm right there-"_ _

__"I know," Tony says. "Give me just a second, come on, get up."_ _

__He's still pulling and Steve finally relents, getting to his feet. For which he has to let go of his own cock, which is a tragedy, he was so close._ _

__"That's it, that's good," Tony croons, flipping them around and pushing Steve into the door._ _

__The shield clanks loudly against the metal, and for a second Steve is worried that it will bring someone over to check on them._ _

__"I want to make you come," Tony adds with heated eyes and a very determined expression._ _

__It almost does the trick._ _

__"Won't take much," Steve pants._ _

__Instead of reaching for his dick, Tony grabs Steve's face and pulls him down in an absolutely filthy kiss._ _

__"You were so good," he praises. "So hot."_ _

__"Tony," Steve whines._ _

__"Yeah, yeah, I've got you Baby," Tony says, kissing him one last time. "Hand or mouth?"_ _

__"Fuck," Steve says, bucking into nothing. He's not sure he'd resist coming just from seeing Tony go to his knees for him. Better go with the less embarrassing option. "Just touch me, please."_ _

__"Okay, I can do that," Tony says. "Don't fight it, come whenever you're ready."_ _

__Steve laughs. "I'm ready right now, if you just touched me!"_ _

__Tony smiles wide. "Fine, whatever you want."_ _

__He brings his hand up to lick his palm and Steve almost tells him not to bother, he's absolutely dripping pre-come at this point. Still, it's like an electric jolt when Tony uses the palm of his hand to rub the head of Steve's cock. In fact, the sensation is so intense, it pushes the edge away a little bit._ _

__"Tony." It's drawn out, pitiful, and a plea it itself._ _

__At long last, Tony closes his hand around Steve's cock. Several of Steve's fantasies have featured Tony's hands, but it's nothing like actually feeling those clever fingers around him. The pleasure rises so fast, he's unable to pace it._ _

__"That's it," Tony coos, starting to pump his dick. "Just let go, it's alright. I've got you."_ _

__He hasn't finished his sentence that Steve is coming, his orgasm so strong that his knees buckle and he hunches forward grabbing Tony's shoulder and pulling him in._ _

__"Oh God," he pants as Tony gently jacks him through the aftershock._ _

__"It's alright Baby," Tony says, kissing his mouth gently. "You did great, beautiful."_ _

__Steve snorts. He lasted all of two seconds, though frankly he doesn't really care about that._ _

__"No, really," Tony says. "Most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_ _

__And, as if it's just regular hand job etiquette, Tony brings his hand up and licks some of Steve's come off his fingers. It's visibly not with the intent of doing something sexy, just that he's curious at how Steve tastes or something, but nonetheless desire slams in Steve's gut all over again._ _

__"Jesus Christ," he says, as Tony cleans his hand. Oh, he caught on Steve's interest, and now he's doing it for show, eyes sparking with mischief._ _

__"What? We don't have much to clean up with."_ _

__"You could'a asked," Steve says, unsnapping one of his belt pouches and fishing out a handkerchief that he dangles in front of Tony's face._ _

__"Look at that," Tony says, grabbing it. "Prepared for everything."_ _

__"I try," Steve smirks._ _

__He sure wasn't ready to fall head over heels for Tony, but it seems to be working out._ _

__They straighten up their clothes, Tony joking about how Steve put jizz everywhere, and he's shutting him up with kisses when there's banging on the door._ _

__"Steve, Tony?" It's Clint. "No one's dead in there, right?"_ _

__"Fuck," Steve swears._ _

__Tony, for one, finds it funny, but manages to answer for them._ _

__"Yeah, Clint, one second," he shouts. Softer, only for him, "Come on, Steve, show time. Let's get debrief done yesterday, so I can see how good you look in my bed," Tony says with a last kiss, while trying to put some order in his hair. "You okay?"_ _

__"Yes," Steve says. He can't resist pulling Tony into another kiss. "Let's do this."_ _

__Tony nods, then turns, takes a deep breath and opens the door with a flourish._ _

__"Okay, enough," he says, striding past Clint. "We're going to host them at the compound and that's it."_ _

__Steve frowns, because they never agreed to that at all._ _

__"Wait a minute." He starts after Tony. "This is a bad idea!"_ _

__"Oh, Jesus," Clint mutters, following him and they stride through the ship, soon to be near the exit._ _

__"Do you have a better one, Cap?" Tony says, turning around and walking backwards down the ramp. "Because I'm ready to hear it."_ _

__The worse thing is that Steve doesn't have any idea what to do with Quill and his crew._ _

__"Come on, Steve. Friends, from outer space," Tony adds. "It'll be fun."_ _

__Steve rolls his eyes. "We already have Asgardian friends, I'm good."_ _

__"I'm hurt," the raccoon tells Quill. "What are we, chopped liver? If we're not welcome, we might as well leave."_ _

__It makes Steve wince because those people helped save Earth, after all. He sighs, giving in._ _

__"No, no, it's okay. The Avengers' compound is the best we've got," he says, and Tony grins._ _

__"See? Was that so hard?" Tony turns around and joins the rest of the group. "Don't mind him, he's just a crotchety old man. It's going to be fun."_ _

__"I don't doubt it for a minute," Quill says, still making eyes at Tony._ _

__He's lucky that Steve only steps a little too close behind Tony and glares instead of getting in his face. Quill must sense the change of attitude because his eyes jump rapidly from Tony to him, and back to Tony._ _

__"There's fun and _fun_ ," Steve says with a tight smile._ _

__Tony reaches back and briefly squeezes Steve's wrist. "Easy, Tiger."_ _

__"Oh, sure, very generic fun," Quill says, as he understands that Steve's being possessive. "That's fine."_ _

__Tony smiles. "Yep, that's the plan."_ _

__Natasha comes over and she raises a very judging eyebrow at Steve. Clearly she caught on too, and it's slightly embarrassing. She's been telling him to make a move for months, and doesn't seem impressed that it took nearly the end of the world and a flirty guy from space to finally spur him on._ _

__"The Big Wigs are expected soon," she says._ _

__"Okay, thanks," Steve replies. "I want a head's up when they are five minutes out."_ _

__Nat nods, and checks her phone, probably tracking the situation._ _

__"Can I speak with you a second, Captain?" Quill asks, walking back up into his ship._ _

__Steve frowns - he doesn't have anything to tell the guy - but nods and follows him in. Tony seems puzzled, too, but he shrugs and goes to the suit, which is a relief. Steve always prefers Tony in armor when they are in the field._ _

__"What is it, Quill? We can't skip debrief, and I'm sorry to say but it might be pretty long," Steve says._ _

__"Oh, no, that's fine. I just don't want to be on Captain America's shit list?" he says, wincing. "I hadn't realized you and Tony-"_ _

__"It's new," Steve interrupts. Very very new._ _

__"Okay, cool, it's just that he seemed to flirt back, so I didn't know I was stepping on your toes."_ _

__"It's okay. And Tony's his own person, no need to justify anything to me."_ _

__"Of course, of course," Peter says, nodding seriously._ _

__"Aww, Darling, I'm touched," Tony pipes up in Steve's ear comm, which make him huff in amusement. Of course he's listening in, now that he's back in the suit._ _

__"Anything I need to know about your friends?" Steve asks._ _

__"They're good people. They might have shady pasts, which maybe I shouldn't have said, but I don't want you to think I'm hiding things. But as I said, they are good people, I swear. We saved billions of people before, you know. On Xandar. I should have asked for a recommendation letter." Steve is used to babbling, but this is a lot. "I don't know if it's possible, but it would be great if we could answer questions about who we are and where we come from as a group, though. Gamora might give everyone the silent treatment and the murder eyes, which wouldn't be great, I believe. And Nebula, well… let's say Nebula is a work in progress and is less prone to attack that she once was. Kraglin is a good dude, no worries. Rocket is the only own who perfectly understands Groot, for one, so you need him for translation. However reliable that would be, and I warn you, Rocket is painfully honest and generally rude. He won't bullshit just to be in the good graces of Earth's officials. And Drax might not totally understand what is asked of him, language barrier. So yeah. I'd like to be there and translate the subtleties if I can."_ _

__That's quite a rundown, and even though they seem like a gang of misfits, they did act heroically and Steve will do his best to get that acknowledged, and if possible keep them as a group. He's not sure exactly how much weight he has in the follow up, though._ _

__"We'll see what we can do," he says._ _

__"Thank you," Quill says, offering his hand to shake._ _

__Steve answers in kind and he can't help a finale with a strong grip that makes Quill wince._ _

__"Oh and to be clear?" Steve says. "I don't share."_ _

__"Yeah, got it," Quill says, opening and closing his fingers when Steve lets go of his hand._ _

__"My, Steven, is that posturing just for me? I am touched."_ _

__"Shut up, Tony," Steve says out loud, not caring if it reveals Tony was listening in. He leaves Quill in the middle of the cargo bay and goes back down the ramp._ _

__"I'd say make me, but it wouldn't be fair for any of us that you can't follow through," Tony quips._ _

__Steve shakes his head, amused. "I'll shut you up good later," he promises._ _

__Clint was walking towards Steve, probably with an ETA, but at Steve's words he makes a face. He figured Steve is talking with Tony._ _

__"I don't even want to know why those words came out at this moment," Clint says, gesturing as if he's going to turn off his hearing aid and remove himself of whatever is going on. "Oh and T minus five minutes. Less now. They're here."_ _

__"Don't worry about it," Steve tells Clint. "Everything is fine."_ _

__"More than fine," Tony says, not on private comms anymore. "I'd say this is a fantastic day."_ _

__"Definitely," Steve agrees, smiling as Tony falls in step by his side. They walk together towards the black SUVs carrying Fury and who knows who else._ _

__They defeated Thanos. Saved the world. Finally got together. And if they're lucky, the boring red tape won't take too long, and they can go home for… for more. For everything. Forever._ _

__"And it's not over yet."_ _

__If Steve has his way, it will never end._ _

__

__(Fin)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal gratitude to the lovely Jaydblu, who looked over the story for me! 
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com/), asks and more are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> <3


End file.
